I'll Give You Life
by m47e47l
Summary: A montage of some of those SV moments we all love, spanning season one to season four. Inspired by the song 'The River' by Live.


**A/N: **Oh, I was in the mood for some fluffity fluff fluff when I wrote this! But, in my opinion, there is nothing better than some good old Sydney and Vaughn fluff. I hope that you all agree and enjoy this as much as I loved writing it.

**Summary: **A montage of some of those S/V moments that we all love, spanning season one to season four. Inspired by the song 'The River' by Live.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Alias_. I do not own the song 'The River' by Live.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I'll Give You Life**_

_It came without warning_

He stood, silent, leaning against the rail and looking out into the dark water as she let it all out. All that has been plaguing her. All that has been slowly destroying her. Her phone call had been a complete surprise, but also completely understandable. She was, in a way, totally alone, and he was aware of that.

He looked at her, at her distraught face and a part of him broke. He had always seen her as so strong. She was anything but at this point. At part of him wanted to wrap her in his arms, but he couldn't, could he? He would have to settle with soothing her with his words.

He had never expected to care so much. Already, he knew. He knew that there was something about her. Something that was different. Special. And he was more than aware that he was already investing so much in this incredible woman.

_A love like I ain't never felt before_

His heart quickened when he saw her sitting on the bench. She looked almost prim she was sitting so erect. But she was alive, she was safe and she was ok.

She turned and smiled when her gaze fell upon him. For a second he felt a deep ache. He couldn't believe that he had almost lost her –again. He would not have been able to get through that a second time. If he were to have his own way, she would be a part of his life forever.

Without a word, he offered her his hand and her smile widened, a slight surprise crossing her eyes. He felt a little unsure, but he had promised her. However, when he pulled her close and they started to move, any insecurity fell away. It did not matter that they were in a middle of train station, dancing without any music. All that mattered to them was each other.

_She's like my destiny calling_

Her voice was quiet, tinged with disbelief. "You didn't really go to all those places?"

"Yeah, I did," he replied. "And then I remembered you liked the train station, too. Normal people going about their normal jobs."

"I can't believe you remember that."

But he did. Was it wrong to let her know that he had remembered all those things so clearly? Was that opening himself up too much? Too be honest, he didn't care. He knew that she was up to something. Knew that she needed help, even though she would never ask.

He had heard her silent cries for help. There was no way he could ignore them.

_And she's lying there all naked on the floor_

She looked broken, devastation written all over her features. "You ok?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk," she whispered. "Not now." She grabbed his hand, kissed it and then pulled it tightly around her. He moved in close, kissing the back of her neck, before laying his head on the pillow.

That was all that either of them needed when they were at their lowest. The knowledge that the other was there, to warm them with their touch was enough to get them through anything.

_And suddenly, out of the blue, she's singin'_

The look on her face when he told her that he had booked the hotel was a memory that he would forever keep. For that small amount of time their lives were normal. They were like any other couple, planning a weekend away. A weekend where their focus could be out on one another. A weekend where they could leave all the craziness and worried behind. A weekend that could be viewed as the jumping block for the rest of their lives.

_Oh, baby, let my lovin' ease your pain_  
_Bring your burnin' skin to my river once again_

It was a serious situation. They could be sick. Seriously sick. But all he could do was gaze upon her as she slept. Was there a time that she did not look beautiful? He didn't think so. She looked so peaceful. She couldn't be sick. She was strong. Nothing could get the better of her, he told himself. The thought of losing her before they hadn't…they deserved a chance, didn't they?

_I'll give you life_  
_Oh, baby, let my lovin' ease your pain tonight_

The warm glow of the morning sun basked upon them. To see her first thing in the morning was more than anything he could ever ask for. If he could bottle what he felt right at this moment and sell it, he would be a very rich man.

He felt a flutter in his stomach as she opened her eyes. How was it that two chocolate pools could bring a person so much pleasure? How was it that they could hold so much power over him?

But it wasn't only her eyes, he thought as she broke into a smile. Inside he was laughing softly, she had him and he didn't stand a chance

_She came without warning_

She had crashed into his life, with a flame of red hair and a bruised and battered body. It was impossible to form an opinion on her. She was an enigma, the thought, as she scribbled on the paper furiously. Her story. He wondered what she was writing. What exactly had this woman been through? What had brought her to this point in her life?

He had to admit that when his gaze first fell upon her and her Bozo hair, the thought that she was crazy had crossed his mind. But then he caught a glance at her eyes, at the sadness within. And then suddenly he knew. Knew that she was anything but.

And there was a deep intrigue to discover just exactly who she was.

_Like an angel come from Heaven in the night_

"You like Hockey, right? The Kings?"

He couldn't keep the surprise off his face. "Yeah, how'd you—"

"The you keep in your briefcase. It's a Kings pen."

"Yeah, I got that—"

"They're playing the Islanders next week. We should go."

His heart skipped a beat as he fought the urge to give her a resounding 'Yes'. The idea of being out with her, in public, like a couple, was so appealing. But completely out of the question. It was a crazy and sick world that brought such an amazing woman into his life, but made it impossibly dangerous for them to be seen together.

It broke his heart to refuse. However he had no choice but to stop her from making that huge mistake, and cling to the hope that one day they would be able to throw away their restraints and do whatever they wanted.

_The kiss makes me tremble_

His eyes moved along the destruction that was around him. Dust and traces of smoke filled the air, as the last of the employees were being dragged out. Across the way, his gaze fell upon her, her expression of so many emotions that it was almost unreadable.

Their eyes met and instantly the both realized. It was over. They were free.

He moved forward, his long strides approaching her quickly. Without a word, he pulled her in tight as their lips finally met. There was no slow build up, no crescendo to this kiss. It was intense, passionate and deep. Everything that had built up between the two of them was being released in this one action.

Finally they were where they belonged. In each other's arms.

_So she pulls me close and she hols me oh so tight_

He could see the figure leaning against their car when he pulled into the car park. He could not see their face, but he knew exactly who it was. Getting out of his car, he approached her. After what he had experiences, it was her face that he wanted to see. After all, it had been her face that flashed through his mind when death was very real possibility.

She turned as he neared, whispering his name as she threw her arms around his neck, holding him tight, like she never wanted to let him go. And in his mind, he knew that he never wanted her to do so either.

_Then suddenly out of the blues she starts singin_'  
_Oh, baby, let my lovin' ease you pain  
__Bring your burnin' skin to my river once again_

He stood, a small smile playing on his lips, watching her as she stood over the stove. It was so intimate, her preparing the two of them dinner. Yet, as she bent down to check inside the oven, it occurred to him that he was not all that hungry. At least for food, anyway.

Reaching out, he clasped her arm and pulled her towards him, bringing their lips together. He was still trying to comprehend that they had reached this point. So many times he had thought that this would never happen.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured.

"Dinner's ready," she whispered.

"You do have an oven. You know, we could reheat."

With a small smile, she brought their lips together once again, as she kicked the oven shut with her foot.

_I'll give you life_  
_Oh, baby, let my lovin' ease your pain_

He didn't know what was hurting more- the actual pain that was coursing through his own body or the look of agony that was etched on her face. He could not bear to see her hurt. It was unfathomable that somebody could viciously injure a person such as she.

Struggling to speak, he mumbled her name, shifting slightly so that he could wrap her in his arms. What had been going on during the past months no longer mattered. This could quite possibly be the end, their final chapter. But that was ok, because they were in this together.

_I'll give you life_

Glowing. That was the only word to describe her at this time. Anybody looking upon the scene would have no idea that, as of a few hours ago, they had been embroiled in a drawn-out argument. To the unknowing eye, they were just an average young couple enjoying themselves on a date.

A date. The two of them on a date. Could this be called a date? Or was it just dinner? It certainly felt like a date. Good wine, flowing conversation, the occasional glance that lasted longer than normal and spoke in so many volumes.

As her face broke into a wide grin, an overwhelming urge to wrap her into his arms washed over him. He had never felt this way before. And that night, confirmed that she felt the same way.

_Oh, baby, let my lovin' ease your pain  
__Bring your burnin' skin to my river once again_

He stared at the rings that they had placed upon the table before them. If only they had been real. If only they had had the chance to place them on one another's fingers for real. But even though it had been a farce, even though they had been playing roles, it had, in a way, brought them closer together.

He looked at her beautiful face. "You know, we have operational command of this aircraft. The pilot could take us anywhere we want."

"Our orders are to proceed with our extraction," she said, her tone playfully scolding. "If we were to divert this aircraft for our personal use we would get into a lot of trouble."

He gave a short nod. "Yes."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Wanna have dinner with me in Paris?"

"Absolutely."

_I'll give you life_

Small actions say so much. Whether they are a touch, a look, or maybe an offer of some sorts.

"The middle drawer. It's yours."

Afterwards he had laughed at himself. The fact that he had been so chuffed over a drawer. But it wasn't only a drawer. It was what it stood for. Stability, a future, permanency.

Small things can say so much, as do drawers.

_Oh, baby, let my lovin' ease your pain, yeah_  
_Bring your burnin' skin to my river_

Everything. Everything had led up to this point. All of their ups and all of their downs. They had survived, proved that no matter what life or fate or whatever had thrown in their direction, they had what it took to last the distance.

As he looked into her eyes, past memories flashed through his mind. First meeting, first dates, first kisses. Happiness, sadness and that came between. Moments when they had needed to lean on each other, moments where one of them had taken a leap of faith and the moments of light hearted fun that they both cherished so much.

He loved her. She loved him. They were going to make it. Together.

"…will you marry me?"

_Oh, to my river_


End file.
